Oh Baby, You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet
by sydneysages
Summary: Eve/Michael. His skin, it is so perfect, so flawless, so utterly amazing. She is so perfect for him - so truly everything he has ever wanted. He loves her, she loves him. Oneshot. Drabble. R&R


_Eve/Michael, for Hanzii_

_I own nothing_

* * *

><p>She strokes his alabaster pale skin and marvels at his beauty, unable to believe that he is <em>hers<em>. She didn't do anything worthy of someone so amazingly perfect, such an angel, and she always wonders just _why_ he wants to be with her.

The blonde angel smiles as she admires his beautiful face, a feeling of delight spreading through him at the touch of the woman he loves. He shuts his eyes and lets the trail of her warm skin absorb into his body, enjoying the pleasure of the warmth from her body. He misses having warm skin, being able to warm Eve rather than offer nothing but solidness, no warmth… only coldness.

She loves the colour of his skin more than she would care to admit for that would be to accept that he is a vampire, something she still can't do. But the pallor of his skin suits him more than he thinks, highlighting the perfection of his features, the sharpness of his cheekbones, the straight edge of his nose, the shape of his eyes. The colour of his skin draws her to him, reminding her that he is _hers_ and hers only, that some people wouldn't _want_ him because of this… but he is hers and nobody is taking him.

His lips part as her touch drifts down to them, revealing a set of perfect white teeth: perfect being the main word there. He can feel every single strand of her touch; feel every pressure point where her fingers are pressing into his skin; feel electricity coursing under his skin as she makes him go insane.

His eyes snap open and she peers into them, barely managing to stay afloat in their depths: she has to work to swim to the surface of their shining blue colour, to make sure that she doesn't succumb to him. Realising that she hasn't breathed in a while, she takes a deep breath as she feels his hands moving to hold onto her back, pulling her in closer to him. Yet she doesn't break eye contact with him and feels a rush of pride as she doesn't waver in her strength.

Carefully, she strokes his eyebrows, marvelling at their utter perfection but she would never say a word aloud: he could have such a big ego already; she didn't need to fuel his self image any more!

"Eve," he whispers her name, unable to resist anymore. She keeps on teasing him, touching his face, his lips, everything besides kissing him. "Stop it," he continues, humour in his voice but the overbearing emotions being adoration, love, joy…

"Uhuh," she shakes her head and grins at him, moving the other hand from her lap to take ahold of the other side of his face. "You're too easy to torment, baby, you know that," she continues and would probably say more if he doesn't crush his lips to her own at that moment in time.

He grabs her and rolls her onto her back, squeezing his eyes shut as he processes the kiss, focusing on kissing her rather than anything else. He ignores the feathery softness of her hair as it tickles his nose and ends up pushing it away from his face. He mimics what she did to him before, tracing the planes of her face and rubbing his fingers over her closed eyelids.

His tongue enters her mouth and she smiles into his, wrapping her legs around his hips to get herself closer to him. her hands now twist into his hair, disrupting his blond angelic halo of hair into a mess, but neither of them caring.

"I love you," he whispers as he separates his mouth from her own, looking down at her with a grin. Her eyes open and meet his with a frenzied excitement, the reciprocation of this feeling evident in the glittering of her irises, the utter glee visible.

"I love you too," she responds, tracing the cheekbones of his face again. That is, until he carefully removes her hands and rolls over, pulling her on top of him.

"You're not torturing me again," he says with a smile, kissing the side of her neck: her blood doesn't entice him, not much. He only wants _her_, not the thing that sustains her life… the least vampiric vampire there is.

Eve laughs and presses her lips to his forehead, her face glittering. "Oh baby, you ain't seen nothing yet!" and with that, she rolls away and stands up, walking away.

_Game on!_

* * *

><p><em>Whatcha think?<em>

_Please review!_

_Check out Wampi's forum - the Morganville Vampires Awards or something & vote for your fav fics!_

_Vicky xx_


End file.
